In the related art, a hydraulic swaging tool which swages a collar to a fastening pin by actuating a piston in a cylinder by using a fluid is known (refer to, for example, PTL 1). Further, as a swaging tool, in addition to a hydraulic swaging tool, there is a swaging tool which actuates a piston in a cylinder by pneumatic pressure.